Two Can Play That Game But Three Makes It Fun
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean and Mandy are in a open relationship but she wants more and is willing to do anything to get Dean Winchester all to herself. With Sams help can she get what she really wants? Threesome in ch 1. Dean/OC Later will have Sam/OC M for sexual content.
1. One Two Three Not Only You And Me

**Warning: Threesome action. Not Wincest! **

Dean poured the last little bit of whiskey in his glass and tossed the bottle in the trash. "Damn it. we're out!" he cursed. It had been a long day on the road for him, Sam, and his special friend Mandy. Sam had assumed that Mandy and Dean were a couple when they showed up at his door at Stanford six months ago but boy was he wrong. They were bed buddies. Dean and Mandy had a special relationship and they liked it that way.

Mandy was leaning against the headboard of her and Dean's bed flipping through the channels. She was clearly drunk after taking at least seven shots and Sam wasn't far behind her. "I hate this fucking town. There is nothing to do but sit here all night."

Dean smirked and walked over to her and put his hand between her legs. Mandy bit her lip as he began to rub her crotch causing Mandy to bit on her bottom lip. "Maybe we should make our own fun." He said before his lips crashed into her. Sam watched the two out of the corner of his eye. How Dean was able to get a girl like Mandy Carrington.

Dean pulled away from her and smiled. "I need to go out for a bit."

"Are you going to be out long?" she asked, he lips still swollen from the kiss.

"Not too long. I think you can find something to do." He winked. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Mandy looked over at Sam who's eye were glued to the TV even though nothing was on but a documentary on our founding father. This boy really needed to loosen up. "I think I need a shower." Mandy said. She walked passed Sam and into the bathroom.

Sam was sitting with his back to the headboard when Mandy walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He looked up and watched as she slowly walked over to her bed and sat next to him. He swallowed hard at the sight of her. God she was hot as hell. "I-I thought you were getting a shower?" he asked her.

"I just said that." She smiled. "I think I would rather have some fun with you. You seem….tense." she said. "I think I can fix that."

Before Sam could wrap his mind around what was going on, he felt his jeans unzip and being yanked off. Mandy pulled out his hard cock from his boxers and smiled. "Someone looks like they need a little attention tonight." She said licking her lips at his size. Mandy began to stroke him slowly. "Mmm, I have been thinking about this for months." She watched Sam lean his head back in pleasure. He was going to enjoy this as much as she was.

Mandy leaned over and took his hard shaft into her mouth. "Oh God!" Sam moaned as she began to bob her head up and down. He knew this was wrong but at the point he didn't care. He needed a release and she was willing to give it to him.

Mandy continued sucking him to the best of her ability and she showed no sign of stopping. Sam ran his fingers though her hair as he watched her take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. "Mandy!" he moaned as threw his head back as she moaned around him.

They were both so lost in the moment that neither of them heard the door open and close. Dean stood there and watched as his somewhat girlfriend sucked off his brother. Surprisingly he was turned on by it. His eyes gazed over her perfect body and landed on her ass and he wanted it. He felt his cock stiffen instantly. "Fuck" he whispered but that was enough for Sam's eyes to snap open and look toward the door.

He pulled Mandy off of him and grabbed the pillow to cover himself, "D-Dean. We thought you went out."

"I changed my mind. Please…don't stop on my account." He winked at Mandy.

"I knew you would be ok with it, baby." Mandy said and turned her attention back to Sam, "Where were we?" she asked.

Sam looked over at Dean, "Are you sure, man?"

"You need to enjoy yourself. Maybe you won't be such a stick in the mud."

Sam was so drunk he didn't think twice. He grabbed the back of Mandy's head and forced her back down on his cock and she nearly gagged when he thrust into her mouth, "That's my boy." Dean said.

Sam felt sweat building on his body and ripped his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He was close. Dean sat over on the sofa with his tenth beer in his hands as he watched Mandy move up and down. He knew what Sam was feeling all too well. The girl had skills and she wasn't afraid to use them.

Just when Sam thought Mandy was going to let him cum down her throat, she pulled away and smiled up at him. "Not yet, Sammy. I have a rule. You don't cum until I do. Fare is fare after all." She said and straddled his lap. Sam was a little surprised. This may be going a little too far. He was about to have sex with her and Dean seemed to be letting them. "Do you want me, Sam?" Mandy asked as she rubbed her wet pussy against him. "Tell me you want it and you can have it." She said.

"I-I-I want it. God I want it." He said holding onto her hips. "But we c-cant." He moaned.

"Who says we can't?" she asked and licked his lips.

Mandy looked over at Dean, "What do you say, baby? Should I fuck your brother?" she asked.

Dean got up off the sofa and stumbled over to them. Sam just knew he was about to get his drunken ass kicked for letting it get this far but what Dean said surprised him. "As long as I get to join in." she smiled at Mandy.

"I was hoping you would say that." Mandy said and pulled Dean down to her lips.

As the two were making out as Dean undressed quickly, Sam moved his cock over Mandy's slick center. He wanted to be inside her so bad it was hurting.

Once Dean was fully undressed, he climbed on the bed behind Mandy. She looked down at Sam and slowly moved in and kissed him. Dean let his index finger drift down over her back and down to her tight hole. He brushed against her and he heard her breath hitch. "Relax, Baby. Don't fight it. Just let it in." Dean said in a husky voice.

With her lips still on Sam's, Dean pushed just the tip of his finger in and paused. He wanted to let her get used to it first. Once he felt her relax, he pushed in a little more. Mandy gasp but Sam tried to draw her attention to him so he moved against her even more.

Mandy moaned at the pressure and yet pleasure of the invasion. She relaxed more and let the sensation wash over her. "Does it hurt, Mandy?" Dean asked her.

She pulled away from Sam's lip and looked over her shoulder. "N-No." she said.

"Sit on him, baby. I want you to cum first." Dean said and looked at Sam, "Fuck her good."

With that said Sam held his cock up and let Mandy slowly sink down on him. They both moaned in pleasure.

Dean shifted behind her and pushed his finger in deeper as Mandy began to move against Sam. She was so tight around his finger that Dean was finding it hard to wait but it wanted to make sure there was little pain for her.

When Mandy started to push back on Dean's finger he smiled, "I think she likes it." He said.

"Y-Yes." She moaned and began to rock faster on Sam' cock. "I-I want you both inside me."

"Oh God!" Sam moaned as he gripped her hips and moved her back and forth faster.

Dean pushed in a little quicker and all the way to his knuckle. He twisted it and felt her pulse around it. "I can't wait to fuck you." Dean said.

As he moved his finger in and out, Sam thrust up into her harder and harder, "So…So close. Please." Mandy begged and seconds later she came moaning their names over and over. "Oh fuck!" Dean took advantage of her orgasm. He withdrew his finger and replaced it slowly with two. He bit his lip at the tightness of her and began to stroked himself. She was ready.

Unable to wait any longer he held himself and pressed the thick tip of his cock to the tight muscle, "Relax, Mandy. Hold her still. Sam." he said and Sam held her hips as Dean shifted forward. He pressed just the head of his cock inside her and waited for her to adjust. "Push back." He said and Mandy did what he asked. When she did that she moved against Sam's hard cock and it replaced with pain with more pleasure.

"Oh shit!" she moaned. Dean finally pushed all the way inside and began to move slowly in and out and she was thankful for that.

After several minutes of slow movement, they all finally found a rhythm. Mandy rocked on Sam while she pushed back on Dean. "Oh fuck…..Oh Dean…Sam!" Mandy screamed.

"Mandy….so fucking tight." Dean moaned.

Moans filled the room and they were all close to orgasm. They all began to move a little faster until they hit their peek and crossed over into pure bliss.

Once they all came down from their high, it didn't take long for them to all pass out on Sam's bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Sam was the first to wake up. He looked over and saw Mandy curled up next to Dean. He rubbed his head and threw back the covers, he was still naked. "Oh God." He whispered. Last night wasn't a dream. He had really just had a threesome with Dean and his friend slash girlfriend. He got out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed into the bathroom and got dressed.

Later on Dean was outside packing the car and Sam thought it was the best time to talk about what had gone on. "Hey Dean. Can we talk?" Sam said and walked over to Dean with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?"

Sam scratched the back of his head, "Listen man, about last night. Look. I didn't mean…I mean I didn't plan…."

Dean smiled, "Its cool, man. Don't worry about it. I think we were all a little drunk. Plus, what Mandy wants Mandy gets."

"Yeah I see that. I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok."

"It's great. Maybe you will be able to relax a little now." Dean winked, "Why don't you go tell Mandy to hurry up so we can get the hell out of here."

"Yeah…ok." Sam said and turned around to head back into the room.

Mandy as inside putting all out her clothes back into the duffle when Sam walked in, "Hey." He said.

"Hey you. Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Almost. So are we...you know…ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't we be ok, Sam?"

"Well after everything that went on in here last night I thought things might be little weird."

"Everything is fine. I had a great time." Mandy winked again.

Sam had a smiled on his face and said, "Good. I just don't want thing to be weird."

"It's not. We all needed a night of fun." She smiled, "Now come on before Dean leaves without us." She laughed and walked out the door.

Just like always Mandy was sitting in the back looking out the window. She would never admit it but last night was a little much for her. It didn't go the way she had planned at all. Her plan was to get Dean to stop them and tell her he was ready to be a one woman man but that is not the way it went. This just proved that no matter what she did Dean would never want her.

**Please review and I will update this story. If not I will rule it as a one shot. Thank you! Also thank you Joyce for helping me so very much. loves you!**


	2. Why Buy The Cow When The Milk Is Free

The two hundred miles to the next town with the next case was quite. Mandy was still semi upset, Sam was feeling a little awkward, and Dean was well…Dean. Nothing ever seemed to really bother him. Mandy was more mad at herself for letting what happened last night happen but non the less she had to admit, she kind of liked it. It was different but different can be fun sometimes.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Scenic View Motel and parked the car. He went in and got a room for a few days. When they all walked into the room, Mandy dropped her bag on the first bed. "Remind me never to drink that much again. I feel like shit." She said and slumped on the bed.

"You'll get over it. Hey I am going to walk across the street and grab a paper. You guys need anything?' Dean asked.

"Coffee….lots and lots of coffee." Mandy said as she rubbed her head. "And see if they have any Tylenol."

"You got it. Sam, you want anything?" Dean asked.

"No I think I'm fine for now." Sam answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Dean said and walked out of the door.

Sam looked over at Mandy who was lying on the bed with her hands over her face, "Can I get you something?" Sam asked her.

"No…I just think I need some caffeine." She said and sat up and looked at him. "Are you ok? You have been really quiet."

"I'm fine…just thinking I guess. You haven't said much either."

"I've just been doing my own thinking." She said.

"Does it uh…have anything to do with last night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but not in they way you are thinking. I don't feel weird about that at all. Like I said before…it was fun. It's every girls dream to be meat in a sexy man sandwich." She smiled. "I have no complaints

Sam turned a little red and rubbed the back of his head, "Good. I thought things might be little weird between us. Not everyone sleeps with their brother's girlfriend and lives to tell about it."

Mandy's expression changes as she got up to get a class of water, "Well….I am not his girlfriend." She said sadly. "So I think you are safe."

"What do you mean? You two have been hunting together way before I came along and you seem pretty close….really close actually."

"We are…kind of. It'scomplicated."

"Can you uncomplicated it for me. I mean if you don't mind talking about it. I feel a little left out of the loop here."

"I don't mind. See me and Dean did date a while back or at least I thought we were dating until he hooked up with this slut from a bar about three months after we got together."

"So he cheated on you?" Sam asked and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Why are you with him then?"

"I know it seems that way and that's what I thought until he acted like nothing was wrong. It turns out he didn't think we were together in a relationship. He assumed it was a bed buddies kind of thing."

"But you didn't did you? Why did you stay with him If you don't mind me asking." Sam asked.

"Because I care about him. I really care about him to be honest. I got to thinking and even though I was mad and hurting I would be more hurt if I didn't have him in my life at all. So I let it go. I would rather have half of him then not have him at all." She said. "I know it sounds crazy. I guess I am hoping one day he will wake up and see what he has right in front of him." Mandy said as she leaned on the dresser.

"Can I be honest with you?" Sam asked.

"I would love that actually." She smiled.

"Have you ever heard they saying why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" Sam asked. "Well Dean seeing it as why commit to the cow when she gives him as much milk as he wants."

Mandy just looked at him, "So you're saying I'm a cow?"

"What? No. I'm just saying Dean is never going to realize what he has as long as you keep giving him what he wants." Sam said. "He has it made right now. You give him what he wants. Friendship and sex and when you aren't in the mood he can go out and have a random hook up without and consequences. Any guy would want that." Sam said.

"So what are you saying? I can't just tell Dean I want more with him. He would freak. You know how he is."

"Yeah I know but what I think you should do is tell him no to sex once and awhile."

"Ok Sam that sounds great and all but he would just go get it somewhere else like always and I would be right back to where I started. I would rather him be with me and not some bar skank."

"You need to show him what he is missing. Make him want you more than anything."

"Ok I think you need to explain this to me yoda." She said.

"I know my brother. I have known him well…forever and I have noticed one thing about him over the years."

"And what it that?" Mandy asked.

"He always wants what he thinks he can't have. He loves a challenge. If he thinks he is loosing you the maybe he will change." Sam said and walked over to her.

"So I should tell him to sex? How is that going to work? I don't think Dean is a jealous guy." she asaid. Before Sam could give her an answer, the door opened and Sam pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.

When Dean walked in and saw the two in a very intense lip lock, his blood started to boil and that was strange to him. He had been with lots of women other than Mandy so why should he care if she was with another guy? He didn't know why but he cared and he cared a lot. Dean kicked the door closed with his foot and it slammed.

The two jumped apart and turned to see Dean standing there, "Sorry…am I interrupting something?" he asked in an ill tone.

"Not at all." Sam said. "It's nothing we can't finish later." He winked at Mandy. "Did you get the paper?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I got it." Dean said and tossed the paper on the table.

"Did you get me coffee." Mandy asked.

"Black, just the way you like it." Dean said with his eyes still on Sam.

"Thanks. I actually take it with sugar but black is fine. Anything will work right now." Mandy said and grabbed the cup from his hand. "Thank babe."

"Anything for you." Dean said to her. Dean looked at Sam once more before pushing by him and walking into the bathroom.

When the door slammed, Mandy walked up to Sam and whispered, "What the hell was that?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"That is Dean getting jealous." Sam smiled, "I give him one week and he will be ready to marry you to keep you away from other guys."

"You're a genius." Mandy said and wrapped her arms around Sam. "Thank you."

"Everybody deserves to be happy." He said and Mandy pulled away.

She looked up at him and glared, "Wait…why are you doing this for me? I mean this isn't one of those things where in a few days you confess your love for me is it?" she asked.

Sam laughed, "No its not. I like you but as a friend. That's why I am doing this. I had my shot at love and it was the best thing ever. I think you and Dean could be really happy together. He just needs to see that and hey after last night I owe you something." He smiled.

Mandy slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "You're mean Sam Winchester but thank you again and I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

"It's ok. Everyday is a little easier."

The two stood there smiling at each other and when Dean walked out he was still pissed. "Ok you two. I think we got work to do." Dean said and walked passed them.

"I'll go get my laptop from the car." Sam said and walked out the door.

Mandy looked of at Dean who seemed to be fuming, "Are you ok?" she asked him.

Dean looked up at her, "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"I was just asking. You seem tense."

"Nope just hate that I walking in and interrupted you guys."

"You didn't. We were having a conversation. That's all."

"With your tongues? Yeah I believe that."

"Whatever. I am going to get a shower." Mandy said. When she turned away from him she had the biggest smile on her face. This was going to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Mandy got out of the shower, she got dressed and heading back into the main room. Sam and Dean were both sitting at the table. Dean had his father's journal and Sam had his laptop. Mandy smiled and decided it was time to see if she could really get Dean fired up. "Did you guys fins anything yet?" she asked as she ran the towel through her hair.

"I think I found what all the victims had in common." Sam said.

"Oh really?" Mandy asked and walked over to him. "What did you find?"

"It looks like they all visited Ms. Maggie's house of massage and pleasure"

"So I guess you could say they didn't get their happy ending." Dean smirked. "But I think you are right. Dad has something about this in his journal back from 1956. That is when there was a fire killing Ms. Maggie herself. She was the only one in the building. The building was left to her family. Dad investigated a few years ago and they shut the place down."

"Well looks like they are back open for business." Mandy said and looked down at the computer with her arms around Sam. "Why did the place burn?"

"Apparently the wife of one of her regulars found out what was going on there and burned the place to the ground."

"So now Maggie is going after the customers wives first?" Mandy asked.

"That is what I am thinking." Sam said. "All the bodies found were women and had their bodies covered in 3rd degree burns."

"And let me guess, no fire." Mandy said.

"You guessed it." Sam said.

"Alright." Dean said and closed the journal, "I'll go check it out."

"Ok." Mandy said and moved into Sam's lap. "We'll just stay here and research some more." Sam wrapped his arms around her as Mandy ready over the obituaries. When he left a small kiss on her neck Mandy sighed a little.

Dean watched the two for a second and didn't like them getting so friendly, "Ok Mandy, you are coming with me."

Mandy and Sam both looked over at him, "But I never get to go with you." Mandy said.

"Well now you do so let's go." Dean said.

"What if Sam needs help?" she asked.

"He'll call us. Come on!" Dean said and walked out the door.

Mandy got out of Sam's lap and grabbed her shoes. "Did you really just kiss my neck?" she smiled at Sam. "I never knew you had it in you."

"I figured I would add a little something extra." He winked at her. "Remember, no free milk. Talk to him a little bit and get him talking to you."

"No milk. I got it. Thanks Sam. We'll call you later." She said and walked out the door. She was going to get Dean. It was only a matter of time now.

_***Not the most exciting chapter but I had to kind of set the plan in motion. I will have another OC add in later for Sam for all you Sam girls out there so don't worry. This will get hot and drama will follow. Ok so please review and get the story going. Thanks guys**_!


	3. Whos really in control?

The three miles to Ms. Maggie's House of Massage and Pleasure was quiet. Dean had a look on his face like he wanted to shoot something and Mandy knew why. When they got there they pulled in front of the building and stopped the car. "I don't think they are open yet." Mandy said looking at the building. "But then again I guess it is only ten in the morning."

"Yeah." Dean said. "I guess we have some time on our hands." Dean said and looked over at her. "Cant complain about that." He winked at her. "I think we can find something to do."

"You have a dirty mind Dean Winchester." Mandy said. "It's always in the gutter."

"But you know you like it." He said. "I keep things interesting."

"Maybe I like it just a little." Mandy smiled. "So what should be do until they open?" she asked and Dean arched his eyebrow, "Ok something other than sex." Mandy smiled. "I think we had enough last night."

"But it's what we are good plus I want you all to myself this time but then again maybe Sam gave you a little too much attention earlier." He said in a jealous tone.

"Are you still on that? Like I said before, we were just talking and I just wanted to see who kissed better." She smiled at him. "You can't blame me."

"Oh really? Well then…what's the verdict?" Dean asked. "Who is the better kisser?"

"Who do you think?" Mandy grinned over at him. "I can't even believe you asked me."

"I would say I am by the look on your face." He winked. "But then again no one can compare to me."

"You are too cocky for your own good sometimes." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"You would know wouldn't you?" He winked, "So tell me, what where you and Sam talking about while I was gone? There seemed to be a little more than kissing going on."

"Does it matter what we talked about?"

"Not really I just want to know. You two seem to be getting close."

"Well if you must know we were talking about things that I like." She answered him.

"I know all the things you like." Dean said. "And I know how you like it."

Mandy perked up a little, "Really?" she asked and turned in her seat to face him, "Then what do I like."

Dean moved over a little in the seat and ran his hand up her inner thigh, "You like it when you're on top, or when I fuck you from behind while I pull your hair." He said moving father up her leg, "You like it when I touch you here." He said rubbing over her pussy.

Mandy was a little sad that all he could think of was what she liked sexually. "That isn't exactly what I meant." Mandy said. "I-I mean what is something other than sex that I like?" she asked but the more he rubbed the more she found it harder to stay focused.

"I think we can talk about that later." Dean said and captured her lips in a lustful kiss. He pushed her panties aside and inserted one finger deep inside her. Mandy moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so good with his hand that she was finding harder to control herself.

Dean moved slowly in and out of her as his thumb worked her clit. He pulled away and smiled at her, "You like that, baby? I know you like it." He said.

"Y-Yes." She moaned but she had to stop this before they got carried away like always. Dean knew as soon as he made her cum once she would be on him like white on rice. Mandy had to get back her control. "W-We n-need to s-stop." She said and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he removed his fingers.

"Dean, we need to be waiting on the owners to get here."

"What the hell? You were letting Sam kiss all over your fucking neck earlier!" he said in angry voice and Mandy loved it but had to keep her cool.

"What does that have to do with anything? Are you jealous or something? It wasn't like I screwed him."

Dean huffed, "I am nowhere near jealous, sweetheart. I don't get jealous. You are welcome to do whoever you want. Don't let me stop you."

"You seem mad at me." Mandy said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" he snapped, "They're here so lets get this done. Wait here." Dean said and climbed out the car. Mandy smiled as she watched him walk off. It wouldn't be long now before he broke and he was hers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been half an hour since Dean had walked into the small building. Mandy sat there with the windows down fanning herself. "What is taking him so long?" he asked her self.

"How's it going?" Someone asked and Mandy jumped and turned to see Sam at her window,

"God Sam you scared the shit out of me!"

Sam laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to see what you guys found out."

"I don't know. Dean is still in there."

"Why are you out here then?" Sam asked.

"Dean told me to wait here. I was a little pissed at first but I got to thinking and I guess most girls don't go in there." She said.

"Good point." Sam said. "So how did things go with you and Dean?"

"Not really the way I wanted but he is so jealous right now." She smiled. "I like it."

"I thought you might." Sam smiled. "Just give him time."

Dean was in one of the massage room and when he looked out the window he saw Sam and Mandy both leaning against his car laughing. Something was going on with those two and he didn't like it. She was his, not Sam's. If she wanted to play games all of a sudden then he was going to teach her a lesson. He was going to show her that he didn't care who she flirted with. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam, listen…can you walk Mandy back to the motel room. I may be here for awhile."

"_Did you find something?"_ he asked.

"I guess you could say that. I found this smokin' hot blonde and let's just say I'm going to be getting the full package from her." He laughed.

"_Dud,e are you serious?"_

"Hey I want to solve the case so I'm going in-depth here. I will see you guys in an hour." Dean said and hung up the phone.

Sam closed his phone and looked at Mandy, "I guess we are walking back." He said to her.

"Why? Where's Dean?" she asked and she looked at Sam's sad face. "Oh….I get it."

"I'm sorry but if it makes you feel better he is just getting in on the inside." Sam said and thought about it. "Ok that sounds really wrong. What I mean is…"

Mandy stopped him, "I get it, Sam. He's just doing is job. Lets just get out of here." She said and the two walked the three miles back to the motel.

Once they got back to the room, Mandy changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. "Why is it so hot in here?" she asked and stood over the air conditioner. "I feel like I am burning up all of a sudden."

"Well it is over eighty degrees outside." Sam said but when he looked at her he saw that her body was red. "Wow you are hot." He said and got up from the chair.

"Now's not the best time to hit on me, Sam." Mandy said and giggled.

"Mandy, I mean your skin is red. Are you feeling ok?" he asked and walked over to her.

"Yeah I feel fine it's just I'm so damn hot! What the hell is going on with me? Its like my skin is on fire." She said.

Something in Sam clicked, "Oh God!" he said.

Mandy looked at his face and saw panic, "What's wrong?" she asked. Sam ran over to the table and picked up his phone to call Dean. "Sam, tell-tell me what's…." Mandy started and suddenly her body began to hurt. "S-Sam." Mandy said.

Sam had the phone to his ear but Dean wasn't answering. "Damn it!" He looked over at Mandy who was leaned against the window and it was clear she was in pain. He slammed the phone shut and ran over to her. "Mandy, what's wrong?"

"M-My skin. It feels like its burning." She said and looked up at him when she realized what was going on. "Oh shit!"

"We have to get you in the tub." Sam said and started stripping her down. Because Mandy was with Dean at Ms. Maggie's, Mandy was going to be the next victim of Maggie's revenge.

***Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! Glad you liked the first 2 chapter. This was kinda of blah but I do have a plan for the next chapter. You may see the soft side of Dean. More fun and jealousy to come. Please review!**


	4. Dean knows just what Mandy needs

Sam helped Mandy strip down and get into the tub. She was sweating from head to toe by this point. "Stay in here and I am going to run and get some ice to put in there with you." Sam said and Mandy just nodded as she splashed the cold water on her face.

Sam grabbed the bucket and his cell phone and ran out the door to get the ice and try Dean once more time.

"_What?"_ Dean answered in an angry tone.

"Dude we have problem."

"_Well can we deal with it later? I'm in the middle of something here_." Dean said. _"Have Mandy help you since you two are so friendly."_

"Dean, we don't have time for this! Mandy is the problem!" Sam yelled as he let the bucket fill up with ice.

"_What's going on_?" Dean asked. _"Is she ok?"_

"No! What you are doing right now is going to kill her."

"_Sam, we have a deal and…."_

"No Dean I mean literally kill her! I guess since you two were together and you are now getting the hand of glory Maggie sees Mandy as a scored spouse. You need to get rib of her and fast."

"_Ok just stay calm and keep an eye on Mandy. I'll take care of it."_ Dean said and hung up the phone.

Sam grabbed the ice and ran back into the room. He ran into the bathroom and saw Mandy wincing. "Hey, stay with me ok." Sam said and dumped the ice in the tub.

"God that's cold but it feels so good." Mandy said and threw her head back, "D-Did you to talk to Dean?" she asked

"Yeah I did. He is going to fix it. Just try to breath and stay with me." Sam said and sat next to the tub and splashed the ice water on her. He watched as Mandy gripped the side of the tub and squeezed her eyes shut. If Dean didn't work fast they were going to lose her.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dean hopped off the table and slid his jeans back on. "But we were just about to get to the good part." The young massage therapist said.

"Yeah I know but I need your help." Dean said. "Is there anything here that was from the original building?"

"I-I don't know. I just started here. Why does it matter?" she asked.

"It just does!" Dean yelled and ran into the lobby and the girl followed. Dean looked around and couldn't think of what may be keeping Maggie here. Everything looked knew.

"What are you looking for?" the girl asked.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled and looked at her, "Who else is here?" he asked her.

"It's just me for the next few hours. What's going on?"

Dean had no other choice. He had to make sure Mandy was going to be ok. He looked at the girl and she looked afraid. "I need you to get out of here. Take everything that's yours and get the hell out."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he yelled.

The girl grabbed her purse and quickly ran out the door. Dean followed and went to his car and grabbed the can of gasoline from the trunk. He ran back in and worked his way from the back to the front, covering everything in the building before dropping his lighter on the ground and running out.

"What the hell did you do?" the girl asked as she watched the building burst into flames. "You are going to have to play for all of this. I am going to call the cops."

Dean walked over to her and rolled his eyes, "I just saved your ass trust me and you know what, you were a lot less annoying when you were giving me a hand job. I would stick to that for your profession. He said and walked over to his car.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mandy was in the tub gripping Sam's hand as she screamed in pain. It felt like she was sitting in a tub of hot lava. "Make it stop!" she yelled.

"It's going to be ok." Sam tried to calm her down the best he could. "Just hang in there. Dean will be here soon."

"I-It h-hurts!" she cried.

Just when she though she couldn't take anymore, she felt the pain slowly began to fade away. "Is it getting better?" Sam asked and ran more cold water.

Mandy's breathing slowed down, "I-I think so." She said and soon she was starting to shiver, "I think everything is going to be ok." She said and looked up at him.

When Dean got back to the motel, he walked inside and saw Mandy curled up next to Sam and she was in nothing but a small white towel. He didn't like they way this looked but he was glad to see that she was ok. "How is she?" Dean asked Sam and quietly closed the door.

"I think she is going to be fine. She has a few small blisters but other than that I think she's ok." Sam said.

"Good." Dean said and walked over to the bed, "Get up." Dean said.

"Why? Just lay on my bed." Sam said.

"I don't think so. Why don't you go get us something to eat? I can take it from here." Dean said and took off his jacket.

Sam knew that he was jealous so he was going to let Dean take over. He knew Mandy would like to see him next to her when she woke up. Sam took her arm off of him and slowly moved out of the bed. Dean was eyeing him the whole time. "I guess I will be right back." Sam said.

"Take you time." Dean said and crawled in the bed next to Mandy and she instantly snuggled up next to him.

She inhaled and smiled, "I was wondering when you would be back." She said and Dean easily wrapped his arm around her and was careful not to hurt her. "Thank you." She said and opened her eyes.

Dean smiled down at her, "I couldn't let anything happen to my favorite girl."

"I'm glad I'm still your favorite." She said. "Did you have a good time getting your massage?" Mandy asked.

"Not really. She wasn't as good as you are." Dean said and kissed the top of her head.

Mandy buried her face into Dean's chest and closed her eyes. In Dean's mind he had just given her a compliment but in Mandy's mind it was more of an insult. Either way none of that mattered right now. He was here with her now and that is just want she wanted.

Dean held her and watched her sleep for the rest of the day. Even when Sam got back with the food he didn't move. He wanted her to rest. He watched her and she looks so peaceful. Their relationship was complicated and they both knew that but Dean kept it that way for a reason. He didn't want either one of them to get hurt so he kept his guard up. He knew he could fall hard for her and that scared him more than anything. Things were better this way.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mandy opened her eyes and saw that Dean was fast asleep next to her. She turned her head and saw it was almost two in the morning. She had been sleeping for almost twelve hours. Her body was still a little tender but she was feeling a lot better and knowing that Dean was there with her made her feel even better.

She slowly moved away from him and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She needed a cool shower to make her feel better. She let the towel drop to the floor and she stepped inside.

Dean woke to the sound of the shower running and saw that Mandy was no loner next to him. He first thought went to Sam and he sat up and was relieved to see that Sam was still in his bed sleeping. Dean got up and smiled to himself. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom so she wouldn't hear him and snuck in. He could see her silhouette and he bit on his bottom lip. Dean was so hard that he thought he would cum just from the sight of her.

Dean quickly removed his clothes and climbed into the shower behind her. He slipped his arm around her waist and Mandy jumped and little in surprise and turned around. "God Dean! You scared me." She smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you could use some company. How are you feeling?" he asked her with his hands still on her.

"I feel a little better now." Mandy said and she saw a smirk spread across his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"I think I know a way to make you feel even better." He grinned, pulling her body against his.

"Ok on that note I think you need to get out." She smiled. She loved to play hard to get.

"So you are telling me you don't want this as much as I do." Dean smirked and pulled her even closer. Mandy looked into his eyes and smiled as she bit her lip, "That's what I thought." Dean said before he pressed her up against the shower wall and kissed her hard.

He kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Mandy responded and slid her hands around his waist. Pulling back, he looked at her before dipping his head and taking her left breast into his mouth. As he moved his skillful tongue against her hardening nipple, she let out the tiniest moan. "Dean.." Mandy said and leaned against the wall as Dean trailed hot kisses down her stomach.

Dean moved his head between her legs and propped her right foot up on the side of the tube to give him better access. His licked around her clit and Mandy ran her fingers through his hair and pulled.

"Fuck!" she moaned and bit her bottom lip, "Pleas don't stop…" she begged him. Dean moved his tongue in and out of her as his thumb moved in circles on her clit. Mandy pulled at his hair as she threw her head back against the wall. The man knew how to work his tongue better than anyone she had ever met.

Dean smiled against her as he continued to work her over. Mandy knew she was close and started rocking against his face. "Dean…right there." She said and gripped his hair tighter as her orgasm came hard. She screamed as she came on his tongue.

He stood up again and smiled at her. "I knew you wanted me," he told her with a smug smile.

Dean grasped her hips and moved closer then positioned himself at her entrance. Mandy shifted to allow him access and closed her eyes as he slid inside her. She was so wet that he entered her effortlessly.

"God, you are so fucking wet, baby." he told her, nipping her ear and sending shivers through her body. "I have been thinking about this for days."

"M-Me too." she breathed as he began to thrust in and out of her. "F-Feels go good. Harder, D-Dean!" Dean lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust harder. "God, yes, Dean! Don't stop!"

Dean braced one hand on the wall behind her while the other held onto her as he pumped more forcefully into her. Her cries of pleasure were driving him crazy. Finally, he felt her tense and then her muscles clamped down on him. She arched against him, crying out his name as she climaxed.

"Cum for me, Mandy. Only me." he whispered as he pounded into her and shouted her name as his own orgasm ripped through him.

He sat her back down and leaned against her, trying to catch his breath. Mandy pressed a kiss against his neck. Dean slowly pushed away from her and he kissed her again. "Feeling better now?" he asked with a smirked.

"Tones" Mandy smiled at him.

They turned off the water and got out. Mandy watched as Dean got dressed and walked out of the room. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Maybe things were finally going to change.

***I think Mandy may be getting ahead of herself. She gave Dean the milk lol. She and Sam may have to come up with a plan B. anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Dean, Sam, and Mandy were still on the road looking for another job. Dean and Sam both told Mandy that she should rest for a few days at Bobby's but she insisted that she was fine and was ready to get back out there. Dean knew her more than anyone so he knew not to force her to do something she didn't want to do so he agreed.

"So where are we headed next?" Mandy asked just as she took her head phones out of her ear. She found that listening to her ipod was the only way she could relax. No one in the car agreed on the music so she stayed out of it as much as she could.

"Don't know." Dean said and looked over at Sam who had his lap top out trying to find a case.

"I don't have a clue. It's like everyone has been sleeping for the last two days. I got nothing man." Sam said and closed his computer.

"That's just great. What the hell do we do now? Should we head back to Bobby's and see if he has anything?" Dean asked.

"Sound like a plan to me. I could go for some rest and relaxation." Mandy said. "But he lives on the other side of the country and it's already almost eight.

"Ok so how about we stop here for the night. Maybe go out, have a few drinks, and then we head that way in the morning if nothing comes up." Dean suggested.

"I'm down with that." Mandy said. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. She knew Dean would see her. "What do you think, Sammy?" she whispered.

"I could go for a beer and a little something else." He winked at her over his shoulder.

"You dirty minded thing. You are related to Dean after all." She giggled and leaned back in the seat.

Dean listened to the two of them and gripped the steering while so tight his knuckles were turning white. He hated the very thought of Sam ever touching her again. Whether she knew it or not she was his and only his and Sam was going to remember that.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Once they got into the next town, they got a motel room for the night and headed down town to the closed bar/pool hall. They thought it would be a great chance to have a beer or two plus make a little extra cash for the trip.

They walked in and the place was packed. The dance floor was covered up and every pool table was taken. "Looks like we hit the hot spot." Dean said and leaned over to Mandy, "I am going to go get us a beer. Why don't you fight your way through the crowd and fine us a table."

Mandy just nodded and walked away from the guys to search for anywhere to sit. "Maybe I should go with her." Sam said.

Dean just looked at him. He was so lucky he was his brother. "No she's got it. You can help me with the beer." Dean said and walked up to the bar. Sam couldn't help but smile. It wasn't every day he was the one that got to make Dean jealous.

Mandy was able to find a table in the very back. She got there just as a couple got up and left. She sat there with her elbow on the table, tapping her nails as she wondered what was taking Dean and Sam so long but when she looked up she saw Sam walking over to her with two beers in his hands, "There you are. I thought you got lost." Mandy saw and took the bud from his hands.

"This place is crazy tonight." He said and took a seat.

"You're telling me. Where's Dean?" Mandy asked.

"He was right behind me." Sam said and looked around and saw Dean smiling ear to ear as he walked over to the table. "I know that look." Sam said.

"So do I." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I have been here all of five freakin minutes and I got the bartenders number." Dean said and placed it on the table. "Too bad she's not my type."

"Since when do you have a type?" Mandy asked him.

"She was a little too butch for my taste. I like a woman with a nice rack and a great ass. You should know that. Why else do you think I keep you around." Dean winked at Mandy.

"You're hilarious." Mandy saw and took a swig."

"You know I'm just kidding." Dean said.

"But not about the nice rack part right?" Sam smiled as he nudged Dean. Mandy just smiled at him. She knew dirty talk and flirting wasn't his thing but he was trying for her and that made him one of the best friends she has ever had.

Dean looked over at Sam and gave him the smallest smile. He was beginning to get annoyed but he still wasn't sure way. He slept with other woman all the time and he assumed Mandy was with other men but the more he thought about it the more he didn't like it. But what made it worse was the fact that Mandy was suddenly all about Sam. What was she trying to prove?

"Anyways….what do you guys want to do?" Sam asked about the same time a blonde with big breast, that was out there for the world to see, walked by their table and winked at Dean.

Dean thought for a moment and he knew how to get under Mandy's skin. After tonight she would be eating out of the palm of his hands and forget all about Sam. "I don't know about you two but I know what I am doing tonight." Dean said, grabbed his beer, and followed her.

Mandy watched him and her face dropped. Sam saw her expression and moved over next to her, "Hey, he is just doing this to get to you but don't let him win. You are doing great. He is so jealous he can't stand it." Sam said and rested his arm on the back of her chair.

"I know but its hard watching him flirt with other girls. You know Dean has never really flirted with me? I mean he just come out and gets what he wants. I don't know how to tell him no." Mandy said as she sulked in the chair.

"You can't let him get to you. You are not some convenient piece of ass. He is going to see that." The bar was so loud that he had to lean as closer to her as he could so she could hear him. "You just have to show him that you aren't going to be around forever. You are a great girl Mandy and I know that Dean sees that. Just give him time to show you that he does."

Mandy smiled a little and looked at Sam, "Thank you. That helped a lot. I just need to sit back and relax. Dean is just trying to get to me."

"See, there you go." Sam smiled.

Dean was at the bar listing to the blonde bimbo go on and on about how she dreamed of one day making it into playboy. When he looked over and saw Sam's arms around Mandy as he whispered into her ear and something went off inside him. He turned back to the blonde and yanked her toward him, kissing her hard.

When Mandy looked over at him, she saw everything. She saw Dean in a heated lip lock with this girl and she watched as he grabbed her ass. Her heart was hurting from the sight.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he looked into her eyes.

Mandy just got up out of the chair and walked out the door. Sam looked over and saw what Dean was doing and knew what was wrong with her. He got up and followed her out the door.

Mandy ran out to the impala with tears in her eyes. She leaned against it and put her hands on her face. "Hey Mandy." Sam said as he walked over to her.

"I know what you are going to say Sam but hearing about his hook ups and seeing it is two very different things." She said. "I can't do this. He doesn't want me."

Sam moved in closer to her, "Yes he does. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's scared."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere!" Mandy said. "I just want him to love me like…..like I love him." Sam felt so bad for her right now.

Dean pulled away from the girl and looked over to see if Mandy was looking and when he saw she wasn't there he became worried. "So….are we going back to your place." The girl asked as she ran her hand up his chest.

"I would love to but I've got to go." Dean said and walked out the door.

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Dean walk out the door and knew he had to do something. Mandy would not want Dean seeing her like this. He knew Dean may kick his ass for this but he wanted his brother to be as happy as he once was. Mandy and Dean belong together.

He turned and looked at Mandy was had tears in her eyes as she went on and on about Dean and he did the first thing that came to his mind. Sam cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Dean saw what was going on and reacted. He talked over to the car and pulled Sam off of Mandy in anger, "What the fuck are you doing?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, stop!" Mandy yelled at him.

"Oh…sorry. I thought you were someone else." Dean said to Sam as he tried to cover his tracks.

"Glad to hear that." Sam said and walked back over to them, "I was wondering why you were flipping for me kissing my own girlfriend."

Both Mandy and Dean's head turned to Sam in shock. "Excuse me?" Dean asked and looked at Mandy, "You two are together?" He asked.

Mandy looked over at Sam who was giving her a go with it look and she smiled, "Yes we are." She said.

"Well that's…..thats just great." Dean forced a smile. "Well, you two have a great night. I'm going to go get back in there to my date for tonight. I'll see you guys later." Dean said and walked off.

Mandy walked over to Sam, "What the hell was that?" Mandy asked Sam.

"I had to step it up. Dean won't be hooking up with anyone tonight." Sam smiled.

Mandy smiled at Sam and threw her arms around him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two pulled apart when Mandy felt her phone go off in her pocket. She grabbed it and answered, "Hello… " ….. "Hey Sandra."….. "I'm about a hundred miles away. Why?" … "Ok well I will talk to Dean and I will see if we can stop by tomorrow."…. "I love you too."

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"That was my little sister. She is in college. I haven't seen her in a long time. She said she thinks she might have a job for us."

"Whoa…..you have a sister?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She is a year older than me." Mandy said and she saw a sparkled in Sam's eye, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. This may be a good time for you and Dean to reconnect that's all."

"uh huh. I'm sure and before you ask she is single and very smart."

"Great! I'll go in and get Dean." Sam said.

As he walked toward the bar, Mandy put her hand on her hips and shook her head with a smile. This was going to be a great weekend. She missed her sister and she was determined to get Dean and after this weekend he was going to be hers.

***I am having major writer block when it comes to the writing. I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE review! I will try to updates a lot sooner this time. Thanks guys! Oh and also, Sam's OC is coming next. yay for you Sam girls!**


	6. Deans only has two loves

After finally getting Dean to leave the bar, the three of them were headed north to meet up with Mandy's sister Sandra. The car ride was quiet. Dean's eyes were glued to the road as he gripped the steering wheel hard. How could they do this to him? He still couldn't believe that Mandy was dating Sam. He thought they had something special. Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting there reading over a paper and he just frowned. What could Mandy possibly see in him? He was a dork. If Sam had been anyone else he would be laying broken and bloody on the side of the road. Sam was lucky he was his brother. This was far from over.

Mandy watched from the back as Dean gave Sam a death glare and she smiled. Sure she felt a little wrong for what she was doing but he needed to learn that she was no longer cool being friends with benefits with him. She wanted him to herself. Mandy cared about him a lot and she just needed to know that he cared about her too. If not then maybe it was time for her to move on with her life and find someone for real that would love her for who she is and not what she gave give them in bed.

It was close to four in the morning. They had been in the car for almost five hours and Mandy was starting to hear her stomach growl. "Can we stop soon?" she asked.

"No." Dean replied in a bitter tone.

"Please…I'm hungry." Mandy said.

"Not my problem." Dean answered her again in the same tone.

Mandy knew he was still pissed at her and Sam. Maybe more pissed at her than anything. She wasn't sure about what she was about to do but she had to get Dean to stop. Mandy leaned up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around him, "Baby, make him stop." She asked.

Sam folded up the paper and sat it next to him. He smiled as he turned in his seat to face her. "We'll stop soon." He smiled at her and placed his hand on her arm. "Want me to come back there with you?" he asked her. "I can think of a few ways to keep you busy." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes and gripped the wheel harder than before. He hated hearing Sam talk to her like that and he hated seeing him touch her.

"I really want you back here right now." She winked at Sam. Sam leaned over the seat a little and kissed her softy on the lips.

That was it for Dean, "Fine I'll stop!" he yelled. "Would you two just cut that shit out?"

Mandy smiled and sat back in her seat, "For now." She said.

Sam gave her another winked before turning back around, "Take the next exit." He told Dean. Dean was fuming on the inside. He had to get Mandy back. She was his and no one, not even Sam, was going to take her away from him.

Dean pulled off the exit and stopped at the first small restaurant he saw. He didn't care if Sam and Mandy liked it or not. They all got out of the car and walked inside, "Hey I am going to the bathroom." Sam said. He thought it would be a good chance for Dean and Mandy to talk about things.

"Ok…sweetie." she smiled at him. Dean huffed and headed into the back to get a table. Mandy knew it would only be a matter of time before he broke. She just hoped that something good would come out of all of this.

Mandy followed Dean and took a seat across from him and Dean looked at her. "What, can't even sit next to me anymore? Is that a new rule or something?" he asked her.

"No. I just thought I would sit here." Mandy said and grabbed the newspaper from the side and opened it up.

She was wearing a black low cut tank top and when she leaned over to read over the article Dean had the perfect view. "I think I like it better over here anyways." He said as he took the chance to look down her shirt. Mandy heard what he said but she chose to ignore him.

Dean was leaned back in the chair as he watched Mandy. God it was killing him not to touch her. There she was with her perfect breast hanging out and it frustrated him that he couldn't touch them…at least now anyways. "Looks like the twins are out early this morning." He smirked.

Mandy looked over at him and closed the paper, "What?" she asked and looked down and saw what Dean was interested in and she sat back. "You know considering I am with your brother I thought you would have a little more respect."

"I guess you thought wrong." Dean said, "What the hell are you doing with him anyways? I mean he isn't even your type."

"How do you know what my type is?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have been around you long enough to know." Dean winked.

"Well for your information I am with Sam because…" ok Mandy had to think about this one, "Because he makes me smile." That works.

"If I remember right I make you smile all the time." Dean said and leaned on the table. "Remember that haunted theme park we went to last year. I remember you smiling a lot when I screwed you on the rollercoaster. Now that was a wild ride." He smiled at her.

Mandy rolled her eyes. She had hoped that he would at least think of something else but this was Dean after all, "Sex. I should have known. But just so you know, Sam makes me smile in other ways."

"I guess he has to since he can't make you smile in bed like I can." Dean said.

"It's always about sex with you. That is all you care about." Mandy said.

"That's not true. I care about something else." Dean said and Mandy perked up. Maybe this was it. Maybe he was finally going to admit he cares for her but when she saw him point out the window her face dropped. "I also care about my baby. She is the love of my life."

"The car." Mandy huffed. "You care about sex and your damn car. Well I hope you three are very happy together."

"I remember a time when they were also the loves of your life." Dean said.

"Yeah until one day I woke up and realized that neither one would ever love me back. About like someone else." She said to herself.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. He heard what she said.

"Forget it. Let's just get the food to go." Mandy said.

"Wow…the lack of sex has turned you into one bitter bitch you know that. I can fix that for you." Dean said.

"No thanks." Mandy said to him and looked up to see Sam walking back their way, "I know someone who likes me just the way I am."

"Hey guy. Did you order yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but we're going." Dean snapped and got up from the table.

Sam just watched Dean walk out in anger and looked back at Mandy, "I take it the talk didn't go well."

"Not great but we're getting somewhere I think. If we can just get passed this sex thing I think we would be alright." She said.

"Just give him time. Dean does this. He gets pissed and then he calms down and thinks a little more clearly. It's going to be ok." Sam said.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose him." Mandy said.

"You won't. Just keep doing what you're doing and keep trying to talk to him. You guys aren't having sex so you have to talk right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good. Now let's get the food to go. I bet your sister is wondering where we are."

"Yeah…I better call her and tell her we will be there a little later." Mandy said.

Dean sat out in the car with the music turned up. He had to get Mandy and Sam off his mind but he couldn't. No matter what he tried to think about he always ended up thinking about her. He even tried to think about the hot waitress and ended up thinking how hot Mandy would look as a waitress. He was screwed. He had to get her jealous so she would dump Sam and run back into his arms and he knew just where to start.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

After another quiet hour on the road, Dean, Sam, and Mandy finally arrived at Sandra's apartment building. "Nice place." Dean said as he got out of the car and looked up at the tall building.

"Yeah. Sandra's father pays for her to live here." Mandy said.

"So you and her aren't really sisters?" Sam asked.

"Half sisters. Same mom but different dads." Dean said. "I know a lot about her." He said.

"Oh…ok then." Sam said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well let's go in and get this job done. I would actually like to have a day to spend with her without hunting down ghost or whatever." Mandy said and headed toward the building.

They took the elevator up to the fourth floor and got off. Sam and Dean followed Mandy down the hall to room 48B. Seconds after Mandy knocked, the door opened and Sam saw this beautiful girl standing at the door. "Oh my God!" Sandra said and pulled Mandy into a hug. "I am so glad you made it. I was getting worried."

Mandy pulled away and smiled at her little sister, "I just talked to you a little while ago."

"I know but I know how you are." Sandra said and looked at both Sam and Dean, "I see you are still hanging out with him." She referred to Dean.

"Good to see you too, Sandy." Dean winked.

"For the hundredth time its Sandra." She said. "Why don't you guys come in?" she said and stepped aside.

Mandy was the first in and after pushing by Sam like a five year old Dean was next in the apartment. "Nice place you got here." Dean said and looked around.

"Thanks." Sandra said and closed the door.

"Oh before I forget, Sandra this is Sam and Sam this is my little sister Sandra." Mandy said.

The two locked eyes and smiled as they shook hands. There was an instant attraction on both sides and they could feel it. "Hi." Sandra said.

"Hey." Sam smiled at her.

Mandy just looked between the two and smiled. She had a feeling they would like each other.

"Sam and Mandy are dating now." Dean blurted out. Sam and Sandra dropped hands and looked at him along with Mandy, "Just thought you should know." Dean smiled

"Oh…well congratulations I guess." Sandra smiled and looked at her sister, "You didn't tell me you were dating someone."

"Must have slipped my mind." Mandy said.

"Well that's a healthy relationship right there." Dean said and Mandy glared at him, "What? I was just saying."

"Well don't." Mandy said.

"Whatever." Dean said and walked around her and over to Sandra. "So…it's been awhile." He said and put his arm around her.

"Not that long, Dean." Sandra said.

"I have to say, Sandy, you look even better than you did the last time I was here. Maybe after we are done with the job me and you should go out and catch up. Maybe even have a drink or two." He said. Mandy was hurt. Dean just asked her little sister out on a date. He never asked her out on a date. Not once.

"Are you serious?" Sandra asked. "Dean, you hate me."

"Hate is such a strong word. I could show you a really good time." He winked at her.

That was all Mandy could take. "Dean can I talk to you…alone?"

"Sure." He smiled and looked back at Sandra, "I'll be right back."

"Ooo-k." She said. Mandy grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him back out the front door, "What was all that about?" Sandra asked Sam.

"Dean is trying to make her jealous I think."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks Mandy and I are dating so he is trying to get her back. Long story." Sam said.

"So you and Mandy aren't really dating?" Sandra asked him.

"No. He just thinks we are. I'm trying to help him and Mandy get together. Dean always wants what he can't have." Sam smiled.

"Ok I'm a little lost but if it's getting Dean to admit he cares for my sister then I am all in. I think we can have some fun with this." Sandra smiled.

"Maybe we can." Sam smiled back at her. "So why don't you tell me what's going on here?"

"I don't really know. It's just that there has been over three girls gone missing in the passed week. All from the same building. No bodies where ever found." Sandra said.

"Could be a number of things but don't worry. We'll take care of it." Sam said.

"I'm sure you will." Sandra said as she bit on her bottom lip. She had just met Sam but she knew she wanted to get to know him a little better.

Dean was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as Mandy paced back and forth in front of him. "I can't believe you just did that." She said.

"What? You're sister is hot." Dean said. He knew that would get under her skin.

"So…you hate her. You two never get along and now you are hitting on her?" Mandy asked.

"So what? You're dating my brother so why can't I date your sister?" Dean asked.

"You don't date." Mandy said.

"Maybe I do now." He told her, "If you can do it then so can I." he said.

Mandy was hurt and pissed. She knew he was just trying to do this to get to her. "Fine." She said. "Do what you want. I don't need you anymore."

"Right….because you have Mr. Wonderful in there." Dean rolled his eyes.

"He is wonderful!" Mandy said a little louder than she wanted. "A hell of a lot better than you in every way." She said.

That got to Dean. He hated being second best to anyone. He pushed off the wall and backed Mandy into the other, "No one is better than me and deep down you know that." He said.

Mandy looked into his eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. She stood her ground staring into his eyes as he stared into hers boring into hers. He was pissed and he wanted to show her what she was missing. He knew she missed it or she wouldn't have stuck around for so long.

Mandy watched him lean into her, his lip twitched and he watched as her breathing increased with anticipation.

Dean closed the space and kissed her on the lips. He took her hands in his placing them on either side of her head keeping her against the wall. Dean pushed his body against hers getting a moan to escape her lips.

"You know I'm better than him," he said against her lips and kissed her hard again and squeezed her hands in his, "You know when he touches you, kisses you, you think of me."

It was true. She did. But she couldn't let him know that. Not now, everything was going great with the plan. He was trying to break her.

Dean leaned in to kiss her again and she turned her head. Dean looked at her hurt for a second then backed up with a straight face, no emotions. The two didn't say anything to each other but Dean didn't miss the look on her face when he kissed her, touched her…she still wanted him probably more than he wanted her.

Mandy stood up fixing her jacket as she walked past him and back into her sister's apartment. Too close.

***Thank you guys that reviewed the last chapter! So happy you liked. So with Mandy's sister in the mix things will get interesting. I told you Sam would have his OC lol. Ok so you know the drill….PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys! Also BIG thanks to Joyce. Without her this chapter would have never been finished. Thanks girl!**


	7. Getting under Deans skin

Twenty four hours later the case was done and all was well at the college so Dean, Mandy, Sam, and Sandra all headed to the hottest bar in town for a little fun. They got a table and ordered a round of drinks. Mandy sat next to Sam and their chairs were inches apart. Every time Dean would take a sip of his beer he was glare at them, talking, giggling, flirting right in front of him. _What the hell is she doing? This is not Mandy…not my Mandy. My Mandy does getting like a bimbo. She hates girl like that and now she is with Sam she's turning into one. He is changing her already. I don't like it. _Dean thought to himself as he watched them. _Its not right to want to kill your little brother….but he should know that he is on the shit list._

"I swear you two make such a great couple." Sandra said and took a sip of her Daiquiri. "Don't they Dean?" she asked him. She knew he was pissed right now and she loved it.

"Whatever." Dean said and looked around the bar.

Mandy watched Dean and winked at her sister. She was slowing getting to him. Any time now he was going to tell her that she doesn't need to be with Sam and that she should be with him and they would be happy together. She just had to break him.

"So what do you guys want to do after we leave her?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know." Mandy said as she ran her nails over the back of his neck, "I think me and Sam might do our own thing. We could use a little private time. Right baby?"

"You know it." Sam smiled at her and leaned over, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "God I love those lips."

Dean gritted his teeth as he watched them. If Sam had been any other guy he would be bleeding on the floor right now. _Who the hell does he think he is? Mandy hates kisses like that. she likes passion behind her kisses. she likes them rough._

"Do you guys have to do that right here?" Dean asked, "I mean what's with the PDA."

"Does it bother you?" Mandy asked.

"Not at all. Its just disturbing. You don't see me sucking face with someone in front of you guys."

"Jeez Dean. Sorry we bothered you."

"Oh you didn't sweetheart." Dean said and looked around the room trying to find anyone he could use to make Mandy jealous. His mind went to Sandra. She was hot and single and right there but he knew she hated him and he wasn't crazy about her either so they would know what he was doing. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Do you want to dance with me, Sam?" Mandy asked and got up, "Please baby. I love this song." She pouted.

"I would love to dance with you baby." He said and got up. Mandy smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. She felt Dean's eye on her every step of the way.

"They look good together don't they?" Sandra asked. "I mean just think of what the kids will look like."

"Not really. He's too….too….tall for her. They look funny." Dean said. "And so will the kids but they wont have any." Over his dead body.

"Why Dean Winchester, is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" Sandra smiled at him.

"Honey I'm not jealous of anyone." Dean said and jerked up his bottle from the table and went back to watching Sam and Mandy on the dance floor. He watched her grind her ass on his and killed him. That was his ass.

Sandra sat there watching Dean the whole time with a smile on her face. He was pissed. She couldn't wait to tell Mandy about this. She wasn't a huge fan of Dean but she knew how her sister felt. If Mandy really wanted him then she was going to help her get him. It was her life after all.

The more Dean watched, the more pissed he got. He couldn't do this anymore. "I'll see you back at your place." Dean said stood up and tossed a twenty on the table.

"Wait, we came with you." Sandra said.

"Take a cab. Hell let Sam figure it out." Dean said and walked away.

Sam and Mandy looked up and saw him storming out and they both smiled. "I think we got to him." Mandy said.

"I think so. I better at least go talk to him." Sam said and headed toward the door.

He saw Dean heading across the parking lot and ran after him, "Dean wait up." Sam called out.

"Shouldn't you be inside with your girlfriend?" Dean asked as he continued walking.

"What the hell is your problem tonight?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to Sam, "What's my problem? You know what my problem is Sam!"

"No I don't so why don't you tell me." Sam said. He knew just what Dean's problem was but he wanted Dean to admit.

"My problem is that you stole her right out from under me! Who does that to their own brother, man?"

"How did I steal her? You said it yourself. You two were just screwing around. It was nothing serious."

"You knew what I meant when I said that." Dean said.

"No I didn't. I mean you said you two saw other people, you flat out let me sleep with her, so how the hell am I supposed to know that you wanted something serious with her?"

"You just are. I didn't know I wanted something with her until…."

"Until what? Until I got her?" Sam asked.

"You do not have her. You might think you do but she is not yours." Dean said, "And you know what, I want her back."

"Tough." Sam smiled and crossed his arms.

"Just watch. I'm going to get her back so hang on tight little brother." Dean said and walked over to his car and got in.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean drive up. He had never seen his brother get this way over a girl before. He had to go tell Mandy about this.

Just before Sam got to the door of the bar Mandy and Sandra walked out to see what was going on. "Did he leave?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Sam said with a smiled, "He's going to fight for you."

"Really?" Mandy smiled. "That was fast."

"Yeah he's pretty pissed at me right now."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for him to get mad at you."

"It's ok. Personally I like him thinking I took you from him. I still owe him for sleeping with my prom date."

"Ouch." Sandra said. "that must have been shitty."

"Yeah but its ok now. This is kind of fun." Sam smiled.

"It is but I better go talk to Dean and make sure he's not too pissed at us."

"Alright well let's get a cab and we can head back home." Sandra said.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When they got back to the apartment building, the cab pulled up out front and the three got out. Mandy looked over and saw Dean still outside leaning against his ar looking up at the sky. He was thinking about something.

"You guys go in. I'll be up soon." Mandy said.

"Cheating on me already." Sam joked.

"Just go." Mandy laughed. She took off across the parking lot and walked right up to Dean, "What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"I didn't have a key." He said.

"Oh I didn't think about that. Well do you want to go in?"

"In a minute."

"Oh….ok. Are you ok? You see distant."

"I'm fine." Dean said. Not once did he look at her. "I just wanted to cool off. You know me."

"Yep. I think I am the only one that really knows you….. better than yourself." She said.

Dean looked over at her and smiled, "I guess so."

"Well I think I am going to go in and hit the sack. I'm kind of tired One too many beers. You coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll be inside in a minute."

"Ok but don't stay out here too long. I don't want you getting sick on me." Mandy smiled at him before turning and heading into the building.

As Dean watched her go he got to thinking. She was the only one that really knew him. She knew everything he liked and everything he didn't. She was the only person he really talked to. He had to have her back. He hated he had to do this to Sam but she was his and he wanted her back in his arms and now.

***Please review!**


	8. The Cats out of the Bag

The next morning Mandy walked out of her sisters guest room and saw both Sam and Sandra in the kitchen making breakfast laughing and talking. She was pretty sure her sister was trying to flirt with Sam. This was a first. Sandra had never acting like this before. It was kind of cute.

"Morning you two." Mandy said and took a seat on the bar stool, "Where's Dean?"

"Morning Mandy. I don't know where he is. He was gone when I woke up." Sam said.

"You think he's really made at us?"

"Nah he's just on a mission to get you back." Sam said.

"And I will." Dean said as he walked into the apartment with two cups of coffee, "I know how you never eat breakfast so I got you some coffee. One cream, two sugars. Just the way you like it." He said glaring at Sam as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks Dean. I had no idea you knew that." She smiled up at him.

"I know a lot more than you think." Dean winked at her. "I was going to go check the oil and a few other things on the impala. You wanna help?"

Mandy arched her eyebrow. Dean never asked her to help on the car. Even after she begged him over and over again. "Uh..."

"She can't. We were going to go out to lunch later." Sam stepped in.

"Dude you haven't even ate breakfast. I think she has time. Come on baby." Dean said and pulled her from her seat.

"Ok I guess I could help you out for a little bit if that's ok with you Sam." Mandy said and looked over at him.

"Sure." Sam said and crossed his arms trying to act pissed, "just don't be out there long."

"I won't." Mandy smiled.

"Relax Sam. I'll get her back to you all safe and sound." Dean smiled just before the two walked out of the apartment.

Once the door closed and they were gone Sam dropped his made face and turned to Sandra, "I guess its just me and you."

"You know you suck as a jealous boyfriend." She said with a smile on her face. He was so cute.

"What? I think I did ok."

"Sure. What he said was code for I'm going to fuck your fake girlfriend."

"True but not much I can do. I'm just here to help. If I said anything it would have messed things up. They should be together."

"What you're doing is really sweet. You're a good friend." Sandra said.

"Thanks. So you ready to eat?"

"You read my mind." Sam smiled and grabbed a few plates.

Dean and Mandy walked out to the parking lot and over to his car that was parked on the side. Dean opened the front door and popped the hood as Mandy stood back and watched, "So Dean...whats up with you wanting me to help you? You never let me touch this car unless you were fucking me in the back seat."

"Maybe that's what I asked you out here for." He winked at her.

"Not going to happen."

"We'll see." Dean smiled and walked around to the front of the car and pulled up the hood and looked down.

"What are you doing out here again?" Mandy asked and leaned over the front.

"Just checking a few things and maybe even teach you a little." Dean said and looked over at her.

"I know more that you know Winchester." Mandy smiled and moved over to the engine, "First this right here need to be tightened up a little." As Dean listened to her go on and on he made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Also I think you need a new fuel filter."

"Maybe." Dean said and he grinded against her ass, "Maybe I just need you." Mandy bit on her bottom lip as she pushed back against him. She missed they way he felt inside her. She could fell that he was hard already.

Dean moved to her neck and began to leave and trail of kissed from her shoulder to her neck, "I want you so bad right now." He whispered. "I know you want me too."

Mandy tilted her head and moaned a little, "I-I always wanted you." She said not even thinking about it.

"You can have me right now." Dean said as he sucked and nibbled as he pulled her ass against his now hard cock. "Just let me have you."

"I cant." She said as he sucked harder. She knew he was marking her as his own.

"Who's going to stop us? Sam? I don't think so. Don't worry about him baby. You belong to me and you know it." Dean whispered in her ear, "He need to know that or hell we don't have to tell him." Dean said and pushed into her ass harder, "Feel that? That' s how much I want you, Mandy.

"Oh God." She moaned as she pushed back even more. She wanted him more than anything right now.

"It's all yours." He said as he kissed her neck and sucked even harder than before.

Mandy wanted to give into him but she couldn't. She knew all of this was just because he thought she was with Sam and was jealous.

Mandy quickly turned around and looked into his eyes, "Dean we cant." She said, "It's not right and you know it."

"You shouldn't be with him." Dean said and he kept his grip on her.

"Why?"

"Because you should be with me and only me."

"As what?" she asked.

"I think you know what." Dean smiled at her, "We use to have fun together."

Mandy rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "That's what I thought."

"What?"

"Sex, Dean. You want me for sex and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less."

"That's not true." Dean said, "I want you."

"You want me and everyone else. Friends with benefits right? Hell you are the one that told me to go for it with Sam in the first place."

"I told you to fuck him not date him. What the hell is that all about?" Dean asked, "What do you want?"

"I want someone to actually care about me. To have a conversation with me. To hold me at night. I want all of that and maybe that's why I am with Sam and not you. I am more than just a booty call and one day you are going to see that. I just hope I am still around when you do." She said and headed back into the apartment.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the hood, "Damn it!" This did not go the way he wanted.

Mandy stormed up the stairs. She was pissed. After everything Dean still just wanted her for sex. That's all he was jealous of. She was tempted to have sex with Sam just to prove a point but that wouldn't fix anything.

She opened the door to Sandra's apartment and as soon as she walked in she saw that Sam had her sister pinned against the counter and the two were kissing like it was their last day on earth and she smiled at them, "Should I leave you guys alone?" she asked and closed the door.

The two broke apart and looked over at her, "Oh hey. We were just us..." Sandra started.

"Yeah I know what you were doing. I guess I had bad timing." She smiled at them, "But what if I was Dean?"

"I never even thought about that." Sam said.

"I cant believe you are cheating on me." Mandy joked.

Dean walked up to the apartment door and he had full intentions on apologizing to Mandy until her heard the three laughing inside the room and decided to listen in.

"Oh baby it didn't mean anything." Sam laughed, "So what happened with Dean?"

"Same as always. He just wants one thing. I cant win. I mean hell I have my fake boyfriend kissing my sister. I must be that horrible of a person."

"Fake boyfriend?" Dean whispered.

"There is nothing wrong with you." Sam said, "I know he cares about you. Maybe we need to just come up with a new plan. Don't worry about it and your sister kiss me."

"I did not." Sandra laughed.

Dean backed away from the door. He was pissed. This whole time they were just trying to make him jealous. This was just some stupid game and he fell for it. Well if she wanted to play a game then he was all in. Time to see how Mandy likes being played with.

Dean knocked once before walking into the apartment and the three stopped talking, "I need to say something." He said, "Sam I tried to hit on Mandy and I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. Truth is you are a lucky man. Hell she's great in the sack but you already know that. So I hope you two are happy and I wont stand in the way of true happiness."

Sandra looked between her sister and Sam. Did they really sleep together?

"Uh...thanks." Mandy said. What the hell was going on here? This wasn't supposed to go this way. Where was jealous Dean?

"So I think to clear the air and any hard feeling we should all go out tonight. I'll buy. What do you say?" he asked.

"Sound like fun." Sam said and wrapped his arm around Mandy.

Sandra just kind of stood back. She was all about helping her sister get Dean but she was hoping that Sam would be out of it. She really liked him. Maybe tonight they could come up with something different to make Dean confess his love for Mandy.

***Please review!**


End file.
